Into The Storm
by Kylandor
Summary: Negi has defeated Cosmo Entelecheia, but something is amiss, an even more dangerous and evil threat looms over not just Mundus Magicus, but Earth as well, and the only one who can save them all, is a group of individuals with differenting talents.
1. The Gathering Storm

- "He who seeks power, strength, and peace of mind, need only gaze at the stars...and dream..." -

* * *

><p>Chapter One - The Gathering Storm<p>

* * *

><p>The Storm raged and blew hard across the planet, but not only did it reveal a tattered wasteland, it also let something from that wasteland in Mundus Magicus, something that has until now laid low in the deserts and jungles, and now it has found a way back to it's wasteland, and has arrived at Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>"I stare at the place around me, not being the first time I've been here but this island never ceases to...disgust me..." said the middile aged man looking around the city of Tokyo wearing a black hooded cloak which shadowed most of his face, he walked casually across an empty alleyway and some thug decided to rush him, the man turned around with speed inhuman and grabbed the thug's pocket knife, turned it around and killed him right there. He looked down on the lifeless body and said "Truely pathetic this place, well, it's time to bring and end to the only real threat here, after all my destination lies billions of miles away." The man put on an orange swirl mask and after some knot tying in the back of his head and jumped out of sight, leaving the pocket knife next to the dead man.<p>

* * *

><p>Procyon A-B System, 8th planet in orbit of B star, Fire Country, Konohagakure<p>

* * *

><p>"I am Hokage now, I have responsibilities and can't just leave my post dilly-dally at your request unless you give me a very good reason!" shouted the blonde young man in the chair behind a large table, a pink haired woman by his side who seemed to be his seceratary was holding a rather large stack of paperwork. The man he was talking to could be no older then 14 based on his height and face, responded calmy and simply "HE is back, that's why I need your help Naruto" Naruto's face went from annoyance to dead seriousness and he asked a simple question "By Him, you mean Tobi, right..." The boy nodded and took out a stick of gum from his pocket and began chewing it, his calm demeanor saught to insult the Seceratary's intellegence for some reason, but Naruto stood up and said "I'll announce the events to the Jounin and have Kakashi-sempai take over as Acting Hokage until my Return, Sakura!" Sakura screamed mentatally as she knew what he was going to ask. Naruto then after taking a breath said "Deal with the Paperwork while I'm gone, you won't be able to reach me, even with Ninjustu, the place is that far..." Sakura sighed and said "I'll take care of it Hokage-sama", her eye twitched at addressing him with the sama honorific but shook her head mentally and set down the stack of paperwork on the table as Naruto and the boy rushed out the office to their respective destinations.<p>

* * *

><p>Telemetros System, 4,702 Lightyears from Sol, Tortana, 3rd planet from Telemetros Star, simply called the Sun by it's inhabitants, Europa, Gallian Principality<p>

* * *

><p>The blue haired man with a strange symbol on the back of his green kevlar armor and suit stood waiting a reply from a blue haired woman sitting atop a throne, with all the dressings of a queen or princess, after some pondering she said "Alright, do it."<p>

The Blue haired man nodded and left the room, hours later outside near a desert, he began forming handsigns and spilled blood from a vial on the ground, forming more handsigns the blood turned pitch black and began forming a strange circle with words in Kanji. The man then shouted as his eyes changed from their normal state to a red background with three black dots with tail ends pointing to the pupil. His shout was "Impure World Resurection!".

A coffin rose from the ground in the center of the circle, it's cover fell off revealing a woman in her 20s with crackled skin, dead looking eyes with a bright red iris, a black and gold military uniform and flowing white hair down to her shoulder, she walked out calmly and said "What is this, what atrocity is this..."

The man introduced himself knowing the woman's name, saying "I am Uchiha Sasuke, Selvaria Bles, a nation requires your assistance, now I won't lie to you, this nation is not the Europan Empire, despite the odds they lost the war and Maximillian is dead, but I control your actions and movements, but I'll leave your personality to you, I've had a friend take care of some changes to your physiology and capabilities, but you're still a Valkyur, a controlled clone of one, but still a Valkyur, with all their powers, using that power in the art of Ninjustu should put you on par with the Uchiha's abilities."

The woman twitched her eye and said "What?" The man sighed and said "I'll explain everything en route to the Firstworld, in the meantime, how bout a cup of tea?" this he says as a small transport ship lands nearby and opens a door with a ramp extending to the ground.

* * *

><p>Nishinomiya, Japan, Earth, North High<p>

* * *

><p>The brown haired male teen stared at the smaller but same-aged purple haired girl, before saying "Well, it's not like you have a choice, you can either supply the demanded individual, yes individual...or have someone even stronger then Suzumiya-chan wipe out the IDTE and it's subject's powers, leaving them...human, and that includes you." The girl with her expressionless face says "Very well, the interfrace dubbed Asakura Ryoko is at the disposal of th-"<p>

She is interupted by the door opening, revealing a brunnette holding a slightly revealing outfit while shouting "Ya-hoo!" and also pulling, if not dragging a smaller but older orange-haired girl, the brown haired boy sighs and says "Great, well you know what to do.".

* * *

><p>Tau Ceti IV, Tau Ceti System, 4 lightyears from Sol, Kyoshi Island<p>

* * *

><p>The brown haired girl in warrior paint was doing various acrobatic poses in the view of a silver haired man with glasses and a calm but annoyed face before saying whilst standing on her hands "Sure, I'll help you out, how far are we traveling?" The man grinned and said "Quite far actually" before rushing behind her and knocking her unconcious with one punch.<p>

* * *

><p>4 days later, large cloaked ship in orbit of Earth, 1200 miles over Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>The young man being 14 years aproxamitely began to speak to the assembled people, first saying their names and occupations "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage. Selvaria Bles, Valkyur Pureblood, Asakura Ryoko, T.S.A.R. class Interfrace under restrictions... and Ty Lee, Kyoshi warrior."<p>

The boy paused for a second to sip some tea then resumed speaking, saying "My name is Ray Zenji, Imperator of the Kylandarian Empire, your mission objective is to infiltrate Mahora All-Girls Boarding Academy and report up to date information on these individuals, two being teachers, three being students, their names are Sakurazaki Setsuna, Kagurazaka Asuna, Hasegawa Chisame, Fate Averduncus and...Negi Springfield." he pauses again to sip his tea before resuming "Negi Springfield is trying to pull resources from Mundus Magicus and a Multi-national corporation to terraform Mars and break the wall of obscurity between the two planets, admist all this a war criminal from Procyon VIII has escaped prior to the end of a rather difficult series of dimentional shift tunnels on the surface of Mars, and has used a rather annoying shifting Ninjustu to arrive on Earth and is probably going to use a certain technique to clone and assemble members of his old terrorist organization, Akatsuki." he sips his tea again before resuming his speach "Uzumaki Naruto, you will be an intellectually gifted Teacher at the academy, the rest of you will be transfers from Okinawa, we will do this calmy and organized, friends in okinawa will transfer all of you to the school from there, so there will be a trail of paperwork to prove you're from the island, dismissed!" The assembled salute and walk out, after a while, Ray resumes sipping his tea.

* * *

><p>Mt. Fuji, Japan, Honshu Island<p>

* * *

><p>The Masked man walks to a secluded place and says to himself "Yeah, this is far enough from civilization, I think I'll do it here.." as he finishes speaking he make various handsigns and then slams his fist into the ground while shouting "Impure world ressurection!" three coffins rise out of the ground and open up to reveal a blonde man with the same dead appearance as Selvaria, his hair in some kind of Top not and his hands having mouths of their own, a blue man with shark-like teeth with blue hair and a pale white skinned man with long black hair. The men walk out of the coffins and one by one, stretch and wake, The masked man reveals their names, saying "Deidara, Kisame and Orochimaru, it's been a while and took a lot of effort removing your seals, but I had enough time..." Deidara looks up and groans "Yeah, well being sealed by a bunch of brats was really annoying, un" Kisame makes little movements and simply addresesses the man "So, Tobi was it, it's probably been some years but tell me, where are we, The Cities in the distance I see are a bit large, even if 10 or 20 years passed." Orochimaru sighed and said "Maybe many more years have passed, considering his nature." Tobi then says "No...only 5 years passed, how do I put this...we're on a completely different planet, one where ninjustu and genjustu have never been used or discovered at the levels of Shinobi, instead mankind has put their focus in Taijustu and Technology, Having very difficult weapons that could even give the Joint Shinobi Alliance so much trouble that they would have to send emissaries to the other continents for the manpower, and still wouldn't have enough people to fight."<p>

Orochimaru has a serious face and says "Tobi is an Assumed name right, how about telling us your real name..." Tobi laughs and says "I am no one, Tobi, Madara, whichever suits you to call me, call me." Kisame then says "Hmmm, So without Shinobi or Bijuu, the Moon's eye plan is a no go right?" Tobi then says "Partially True, but there is another option." Orochimaru then asks "Another option?", Tobi pauses for a moment before saying "Yes, another option has presented itself that may allow me to return to our world and resume the Moon's eye plan, but I'll need to destroy an entire planet to do so..." Deidara grins and says "Sounds fun, un."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Preparations and Arrival

- "War is the past, present and future of mankind, you could even say mankind is war itself" -

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Preparations and Arrival<p>

* * *

><p>Okinawa, undisclosed beach location<p>

* * *

><p>Ray looks at the assembled people in Tokyo and thinks for a moment, then says "Ty Lee is already the nessicary age, your clothing is proper, the only real issue is Selvaria's appearance, and Ryoko's biological age...henge would be noticeable so I'll use the power of science..." Ray forms various handsigns and slams his fist into the sand, shouting "Summoning Technique!" a cloud of smoke explodes from his hand and as it disperses, it uncovers a small box which Ray picks up and opens, revealing two syrienges and takes them out, discarding the box which bursts in flames leaving not even ashes upon the sand. Ray then says looking at Selvaria and Ryoko "This injection of nanites will painfully de-age you to 15 years, since Naruto is a Teacher, it won't matter that he's 21, on the other hand, the nanites should also refresh Selvaria's appearance and it won't seem like she is an Impure Ressurection, Ryoko's issue is her sadistic side but..." letting out a creepy grin he resumes speaking "I've taken care of that issue with Re-Education, which suprisingly works on TSAR and TFEI class interfraces, TPEI interfraces however seem to be immune, anyway the point is you'll be the appropiate age to enter the correct dormatory and academy location, due to occupancy levels however, selvaria will be absent from 3-A and will be in, whatever she is assigned to, I'll use my pull on the normal teachers and staff members to put Ty Lee and Ryoko in 3-A, Naruto will be assigned as the school see's fit but obvious the four of you are close friends from the same island." he chuckles at this before looking at the main island in the distance. Naruto then says "I'm aware of how things work on this planet but, why are we dealing with something completely different from the issue?" Ray turns his head to Naruto and says "Because Uchiha Madara, or Tobi rather will be focusing on killing one of the teachers there, Negi Springfield." Naruto shrugs and says "But I've yet to encounter a mage who can compare with even Konohamaru when I was a Genin!" Ray laughs and then says "Negi is different, he has accomplished such hitting power with such speed that even the Kyuubi-no Yoko could'nt keep up, granted the Kyuubi would be unaffected, and Chakra merged with Chi is immune to Asuna-hime's Kekkei-Genkai, we have no choice but to play it safe and covertly, if Tobi is aware of your presence Naruto, he'll take more serious measures such as causing widespread damage to Japan, the fact that he had several vials of various shinobi's blood, including your's means that If you die, you'll be on his side afterwards...<p>

Naruto groans and says "It's all Kabuto's fault for succumbing to the Sharingan despite his backup plan, which according to Sasuke, would've actually worked. So what's the deal, I easily could've been a student, seems I'd get more freedom that way." Ray grins and says "At least if your not a girl and a teacher at that, you'll have to choose your actions very carefully and not follow Ero-Senin's mistakes like you did 3 years ago and before..." Naruto groans and says "Right...don't want to have that part of Ero-Senin about me..." Selvaria asks calmly "Exactly what does that mean?" Ray replies saying "If I told you, I'd have to restrain you as your will would overcome my control over you and well, Naruto needs to stay alive..."

* * *

><p>3 weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>"Asunaaa-san!" shouts a random girl running up to the 15 year old orange-haired girl in the Mahora Academy Uniform, when she catches up she says while panting "It was hard to find you, considering that most of the issues have calmed down now, anyway!" shaking her head, whilst Asuna says "Calm down Haruna, what is it, jeeze." Haruna catches her breath and says "New Teac-" she is interupted by Naruto walking by saying "Yo!" Asuna's eye twitches and then says "Let me guess, You've been running around gossiping about the new Teacher, Negi already told me we were getting a new teacher, and two new students in Class 3-A, and you just had to find an excuse to run around talking to almost every classmember of 3-A about the new arrivals..." Haruna's eye twitches and Asuna grins walking towards the large building which Naruto is already halfway to.<p>

* * *

><p>Mahora Academy, Honshu, Japan, Tokyo Prefrect<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stares at 3-A before sighing and turning to the chalkboard, chalk in hand, then he says "I've been assigned as your History Teacher, My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he says while writing his name on the chalkboard in both Kanji, and Romanji. Naruto turns back to the class and says "Also on a side note, I'll be taking over as the martial arts instructor for the Mahora Martial Arts Club, so any of you who are part of said club or seek to join, talk to me after class." Naruto grins and thinks "At least I'll be able to drill proper Taijustu into their skulls, just incase the shit hits the fan with Tobi..."<p>

Naruto pauses then says "Alright class introductions time." The class introduces themselves one by one, Naruto writes down their names on a piece of paper, then his teeth un-noticeably grit when two girls introduce themselves. Ty Lee stands up and says "Ty lee, Transferered from Okinawa, I like acrobatics and Martial Arts, I hope to have a good year today." Ryoko stands up and simply says "Asakura Ryoko, transfered from Okinawa."

After Class Introductions Naruto begins the lessons, drilling into their heads about not only Japanese History, but off-topically comparing it to some random events not in the history books. Not Earth's history books anyway...

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto is casually walking down a dimly lit walkway and finds a bench to sit down, which he does. Naruto sighs and says "One habit I've yet to break." he says as he takes out a book titled Icha Icha Violence, he then sighs again and says "Heh, If only I saw myself now, enjoying my own works which have taken up alongside and after Ero-Senin..." Naruto quietly reads until he hears rustling in the bushes, Naruto grins and says "Whatever you are, you are entirely made of Yang Chakra, purely pathetic." he closes his book as a shadow rushes out only to be hit hard by Naruto's chakra powered fist, slamming it into the tree, in the distance, a girl with a katana watches bewildered at her Sensei's capability and casual manner about battle.<p>

Naruto sighs and says "Really, can't you sense my chakra level, you're out of your league and you know it. Now what were they called again...oh!" Naruto pauses as the shadow stares in absolute fear as Naruto stares at it with an intent to kill burning so badly that the girl in the distance begins to pant, sweat and tremble violently to a point where her trembling is noticed by Naruto, who ignores it.

Naruto stares at the creature with an "I'm going to friggin kill you!" face and forms a rasengan in his right hand without a kagebunshin or the scratching technique, he then says "Shinobi..." he rushes at the creature slamming his rasengan into it and uncharactaristically not shouting Rasengan as he does so, the creature rips apart in a spiral and is outright destroyed with no remains, Naruto turns his head over the girl and shimmers out of existance, only to appear right behind her with a kunai to her throat. the girl is now utterly terrified, too afraid even to tremble, her fear at a level which could kill an average person, but she was no average person. Naruto then says calmly "Sakurazaki Setsuna, Let's keep this to ourselves, report to your superiors that you dealt with the intruder." with these words Naruto's kunai relaxed and face outward and rapidly, but safely slid back into Naruto's sleeve and he released Setsuna, to form a Tiger seal and vanish in a swirling motion as if he water in a whirlpool.

* * *

><p>Some Forest just outside Mahora Academy<p>

* * *

><p>Tobi stares at the Academy from the treeline, his mask hiding whatever expression he could be making, by his side is Deidara. Tobi turns his head to Deidara and says "Go make an enterance". Deidara grins and places his hands in two pouches filled with white clay, he then says "This'll be fun, un"<p> 


	3. Arts and Crafts

- "Art first releases itself with a bang, then fades into nothingness" -

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - Arts and Crafts<p>

* * *

><p>Mahora Academy, Class 3-A, Lesson: Artistry<p>

* * *

><p>A teacher was explaining how to visualize an image, capture it, and express it in Art to the class, various painting boards were up, and various paintings were being drawn, a blonde was getting a little carried away in drawing a prince charming moment when suddenly the windows shattered with an explosion, revealing outside in the air, a blonde man with a top knot, standing ontop of apparently some kind of white clay bird, shouting "Art is the Expression of bursting violently into great beauty, then fading into nothingness shortly thereafter, un.." after Deidara says this he throws several small clay birds at the class, but before they explode they are hit with blue energy spikes which causes them to fall harmlessly to the ground, surprised, Deidara looks down to see a long, blue haired girl no older then 15 stare up at him with an expressionless face, who then says "Classified target, unknown, Execution, Termination." as she finishes speaking she rushes up high as Deidara, mutters something at an inhuman pace and forms more energy spikes preparing to strike, but Deidara grins and makes a single handed tiger seal, shouting "Katsu!" causing a clay bird to explode into place behind the girl, who surprised, turns around just as it explodes, she falls to the ground with a heavy impact, Deidara stares down and says with a carefree tone "I put an expression on that face now did'nt I, un?"<p>

However his expression turned into shock as the smoke cleared to reveal the girl unharmed and standing in a small crater, staring back with no expression, spoke something fastly and rose a massive energy pillar out of the ground underneath Deidara, destroying his clay bird, however Deidara was faster then the spike's rising and jumped out, threw a new bird which expanded and landed safely ontop of it, all whilst the girls in class 3-A stare with jawdropping expressions. Tobi in the distance says to himself "If only I had Zetsu, that girl would'nt be much of a probl-" Tobi is interrupted by getting slammed into with a Rasengan and flying into the school courtyard about 70 feet from Ryoko, only to get up and say with an angry tone "How the hell did YOU get here!". He stared at Naruto in the treeline, with a serious expression. Naruto then says "I know I'm supposed to lay low, but I'm not going to sit by and watch your goons hurt my Students..." Tobi chuckles a bit and says "Students, you come all the way from Konohagakure, despite being Hokage, just to teach a bunch of people who are completely in the dark about Chakra, history lessons of a world which you are technically an alien to?" Naruto grins and says "No...I'm here to kill you.." as he says this he rushes down only to be stopped by Ray Zenji's arm, Ray not looking away from Tobi says "We'll refer him as Uchiha Madara from now on, His Sharingan seems intact so its best to refer him as an Uchiha and prepare for such battles, Naruto!" Naruto screams mentally as Ray bats an eye at him, saying "Five years and you still rush in without thinking, Rush around and defend 3-A!" Tobi then says "This changes everything, two new faces, an old one and an unfavorable situation, Deidara, we're retreating..." Tobi swirls out with Deidara, who says "Aw man, just when it was getting fun, un." Ray Zenji then looks at Naruto "It's up to you to explain the situation to the School Board Naruto, just remember that we can't reveal our true origin just yet, we may cause an Interplanetary War between Earth's nations and Mars' Nations." Naruto Nods as Ray Swirls out as well, Naruto then fixes his gaze to Ryoko who stares back with no expression, Naruto shivers and says to himself "What's with that girl?"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Headmaster's office<p>

* * *

><p>The strange-headed old man stares at Naruto and Ryoko for a second, several teachers behind and around them looking at them, obeserving their every move, The man sighs and says "Would you mind explaining first, exactly who attacked us and why?" Naruto closed his eyes and then said "Uchiha Madara, he's a power mongering freak from my country, He is classified as an S-Rank Criminal, thats an extremely high level." Naruto opens his eyes and then says "He was supposed to be dead in a very uninhabitable place, but somehow he survived and since five years ago, must have been regaining his strength and numbers, He's extremely dangerous and the entire world will always be at risk as long as he lives, no matter what state he is in." The old man scratches his chin and turns to Ryoko, he then says "I've never exactly seen someone with your abilities before, exactly who are you, I know your not from Okinawa, no matter what the paperwork says, you might as well tell me exactly who you are and where you come from." Ryoko without expression dryly responds "My name is Asakura Ryoko, Transfered from North High, Nishinomiya to Okinawa, then to Here, Mahora Academy." The Old man turns his head to Naruto without saying anything, Naruto then says "Uzumaki Naruto, I recently recieved my teacher's liscence and this is my First Assignment, before this assignment however..." Naruto looks down and then looks back up, saying "I was, and still am a Shinobi in the service of Konohagakure, it's wereabouts I cannot give you, and I've been trained to resist any form of cohersion, so don't try it." The old man sighs and says "Alright, I'll let this off for now, you're both lucky that only class 3-A was in at the time, a flu outbreak seemed to have bedridden the other students and attendee's, so theres no real harm done.." Naruto is confused and says "Wha?" The old man grins and says "Class 3-A is already aware of the existance of magic and theres no harm in magical combat being witnessed by them." Naruto stares for a second at the man, then breaks out laughing loudly, much to the old man and the other teacher's chairgin.<p>

After a few seconds of laughing, Naruto calms down and says "Magic, Is that what you call it?" he catches his breath then says "I don't use, magic...It's called Ninjustu.." The old man then says "Ninjustu is Eastern Magic, so you still use magic..." Naruto laughs again then says "Is this place completely absentminded on the true nature of Chakra?" The old man stares at him with a risen eyebrow then says "Regardless of our differences in Terminology, the point is you two may resume your normal obligations, but we'll be keeping an eye on you two." Naruto nods, but just before he leaves the room, the old man says "Oh and Naruto?" Naruto turns his head to face the old man, who shows a picture of one of Naruto's students, if he recalls right, her name is Konoe Konoka. The old man then flatly states "This is my grand-daughter, Konoka. It's been a very long time and I've been trying to find a proper suitor for her, would you be interested?" Naruto's face turns into some sort of combination of Confusion, annoyance, and surprise. He flatly states "Not Interested in dating my students, Thank you!" Naruto says the last two words in English as he walks out, slightly annoyed at the random question.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Cleaning up the riffraff

- "Art first releases itself with a bang, then fades into nothingness" -

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Cleaning up the riff-raff<p>

* * *

><p>A Medieval age crafted castle, somewhere near Dallas, TX<p>

* * *

><p>Ray Zenji stared at the place with an annoyed expression before turning his head to the 18 year old Orange Haired Man with large blue-tint glasses, a white lab coat, black lab shoes and purple lab gloves who also was staring at the Castle, Ray sighed and asked "Isn't their organization a bit, obselete?" Dexter replied saying "Yes, their technology is inferior, but not only do they seek repatriation of all non-Terrans, they also seek repatriation of all legally immigrated or US-Born non-Terrans.." Ray scratched his head and then said "That makes them an Enemy of the United States of America, shall we pay them a visit and properly express our concern?" Ray grins as he finishes and the boy nods and says into a small radio"All Operatirs, this is Dexter McPhereson, Operatir 001, Target is the Forever Knights' castle. Orders are to destroy the facility and kill all those affilated inside, no survivors and no prisoners!" As he finishes a large group of small aircraft decloak overhead and begin opening fire at the castle with a barrage of gunfire, Ray Zenji jumps towards the castle and begins running at an inhuman pace, followed by two others running at similar paces, Ray grins and says "You heard the man, kill them all!"<p>

A small group of men rush out of the castle with strange weapons and antiquitated armor only to be chewed out by the gatling-gun fire from the aircraft overhead a large hill from the castle, with a group of 3 heading towards the castle walls, the men rush up the walls seemingly running perfectly vertical and begin cutting down Knights hiding behind the walls with erratic bursts of lighting emitting from their hands, which melts through the armor and the body inside. Ray shouts "Chidori!" and slams his lighting enveloped hand into the heart of a nearby Knight as two others begin attacking the men around them with various martial arts and blades that seem to slice through the armor with orange electrical arc like energy waves enveloping the blades they use.

Ray jumps down the wall towards a barrage of pulse-fire from formations of knights, their weapons impact him but he heals from the injuries, even several to his heart and head without showing any pain, he slams his fists into the ground shouting "Douton:Raging Earth!" causing a massive and sudden shockwave of energy to smash the ground all around him, the ensuring earthquake killing many of the men around him just as the other two men jump down to his sides, one of them being the man who rose Selvaria from the grave, says "Let me show you the power...of the Uchiha clan!" and forms various handsigns, ending with a tiger seal and mentally shouting "Katon:Phoenix Flowers!" his mouth reacts like if filled with a large liquid and he begins spitting a vast amount of sharp and fast fireballs at the remaining enemies. The Fireballs impact the men causing explosions, leaving no survivors and barely recognizable remains, the other man notices reinforcements encroaching on his left, his face mostly covered by a mask and having silver hair. He pulls up a metal headband blocking his left eye to reveal the same eye pattern as his other comrade, he then says "Sasuke, Zenji, We have incoming, go on ahead, I'll deal with them!" the others nod and rush deeper into the castle, the enemy begin firing at them but the man begins slicing through them with his energy blade. One of the enemies shouts "Just who the hell are you!" The man's mask moves as if he was grinning, and he says "Hatake Kakashi, and your future is death.." He forms handsigns at an unrecognizably fast pace and shouts "Suiton:Searing Grand Dragon Missile!" a massive torrent of water in the form of a dragon rushes out from under the enemy ranks, the intense pace it moves at slices through them like a series of swords and knives, killing most of them, the dragon moves in flight to the others, sweeping whats left and then falls as a flow of water onto their severely cut, maimed and dismembered bodies, Kakashi sighs and covers his left eye again before saying "Always been wanting to try out that version."

* * *

><p>Some kind of throne room deep in the castle<p>

* * *

><p>Two mechanical but still lifelike dragon statues come to life and begin breathing fire at Ray and Sasuke, Sasuke turns off his energy blade and surges lighting into it, then he aims his blade at the head of one of the dragons, forming a single handed tiger seal with his free hand and shouting "Raiton:Chidori True Spear!" causing a beam of lighting to slice through the neck of the machine as Sasuke then moves his blade, beheading the device. Ray grins and grips his fist, causing yellow electric arcs to surge once in his hand, he jumps at the other and punches it in the gut, it vibrates with yellow electrical arcs for exactly one second before shattering and exploding, Ray jumps out of the cloud and pulls out a small scroll, slams his palm into it and an explosion of smoke reveals an M4a1 CQBR Assault Carbine, loaded, safety off and with a laser sight. Ray looks at Sasuke without any gesture and Sasuke nods, pulling out from his cloak a scroll, throws it out and does the same, only pulling out a P90 PDW with a built-in red dot scope, also fully loaded and safety off.<p>

The Duo face ahead with guns aimed and move to the chair, Ray slams his foot causing the ground to rumble and open up a doorway forcibly, the two then jump down the small hole into a swarm of sword wielding knights, Ray opens fire alongside Sasuke, gunning down the knights with a barrage of bullets.

The two move through a series of tunnels gunning down any knights that they come across, Sasuke runs out of ammo and tosses his gun up, forms a tiger seal which causes it to explode into smoke and dissapear, As Ray fires a single bullet through a sword wielding knight's head he does the same. Ray nods and pulls out a Katana seemingly out of his hand, grabs it and rushes at another knight who seems to know some martial arts, and pushes Ray away whilst grabbing his sword, but as he grips it his arms and the sword fall hard to the ground, he then shouts "How the hell do you lift this thing!". Those were his last words as Sasuke drives a Chidori through his neck, cutting off his head. Ray gets up and picks up his seemingly heavy Katana effortlessly and says "I hate cleaning up the riff-raff, but we have no choice. Old George should be behind that door, he and his guards use Plasma Swords, it's time to use that thing we were given a while ago." They both sheath their bladed weapons and pull out a small device, face it outward and press a button, causing red energy beams to extend a certain distance from the devices, they rush into a door and Ray punches it, causing it to crackle and fly out towards an old man who effortlessly cuts it in half with a Longsword made of a red energy beam. Ray and Sasuke walk inside calmly and Ray looks around, shrugs then says "You can't hide from us." He then slams his fist into the ground, causing a massive quake to happen and four knights in slightly different armor and weilding energy blades fall from the ceiling, Ray quickly rushes at them and kills them with his new weapon, he then says "Lightsabers are a bit old, but they work perfectly against Non-Kinetic assisted Energy blades." The old man raises an eyebrow and rushes at Ray, who effortlessly blocks his repeated slashes and swipes with his Lightsaber, he then jumps back slightly and shoves his hand outward palm exposed, causing a push of energy to shove the old man into a large red drape on the wall behind him, the impact makes the drape fall torn and revealing the wall to have partially shatterd because of it.

Ray turns off his blade and walks up to the old man's disarmed energy blade, and turns it off, then crushes it with his hand simply by squeezing it. He looks at the old man and says "Now don't think an alien got you George, I was born a simple Human but years of genetic manipulation at the hands of Extra-Terrestial humans, and years of study with very psionicly capable Humans enabled me to become something you could never hope to defeat." George looks up and says with a bleeding mouth "I'm sure whatever you stand for won't be agreed with b-" Ray interrupts him, saying "Are you refering to Tennyson, hahahaha..." He pauses after laughing and then says "The Ultramatrix is a marvelous device indeed but still no match for my psionic capabilities, the plumbers own a laughably small reigon and try to show off like the Oans and Green Lantern corps once did, who had twice the territory, tech and numbers. Oh wait, didn't some unknown fleet come in and erradicate them all effortlessly, oh yeah, that was MY fleet..." Ray nods once and Sasuke rushes at the old man, saying "Die!" in Japanese, sending a normal sword straight through his heart, killing the man nearly instantly. Ray then says "Let's get out of here, Dexter should be painting the place with an Ion Cannon any second now, I hope we attracted the Plumbers attention, We're discarding the Kithmer Accords which were signed by the UN ambassadors without approval or consent by the US Government, I'm sure my Espilon Agent should've been inaugurated by now..."

* * *

><p>The White House, Washington D.C.<p>

* * *

><p>The camera goes off and a Russian Man, probably 48 years old loosens his tie and says to another old man near him "I never expected to win with such furious speaches, Ray was right to sugjest I be myself." The other old man then pats him on the shoulder and says "Well Alexei, you know what they say on Mar Sara. Never send a boy to do the Marshall's Job." Alexei laughs and then says "So true Gerald...so true.."<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Old Friends

- "If the four elements are one, why haven't we all learned the secret to bending like the Avatar himself?" -

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - Old Friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Mahora Academy, Library<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking around the Library and making notes with a notebook, wherever he went however he was watched from afar by the same teacher, tall, blonde and giving off the look that she's had enough shit for one lifetime, which makes Naruto think to himself "With all that hatred of self bottled in, just what happened to her, no...what kept happening to her to piss her own self off this much?". Two of the students in Mining Gear came out of a staircase leading down across the hall from Naruto, who batted an eye to it without the blonde noticing, he then stopped taking notes and walked out of the Library, the blonde following behind, he grinned and said to himself in thought "No observational training whatsoever and they send her to keep an eye on me, she didin't even notice my hand seal, heh.<p>

Naruto is also seemingly in the Library, and leaves hiding from behind the other bookcase, and rushes silently but swiftly to the exposed staircase, roaming down into another hidden subsection of the library, revealing a swath of books, Naruto grins and says "Theres only one way to gain information on so many books and explore this place at the same time." Naruto forms a single handsign and mentally says "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!' and a large plume of smoke explodes around him, revealing nearly 1000 exact replicas of Naruto, they then proceed to go off reading books, maping the area and the first bunshin was watching the staircase, hours seemed to pass as Naruto's self-formed army was reading enough knowledge to fill the minds of almost everyone in the Kansai Reigon.

* * *

><p>Mahora Academy Courtyard<p>

* * *

><p>Ty Lee was doing many seemingly impossible acrobatic moves, being watched in awe by much of class 3-A, while she was doing that however, in the woods Ryoko was snooping around.<p>

Ryoko was looking around the forest, following a trail of energy, walking cautiously but swiftly through the forest, Ryoko then said to herself "This Forest is filled with all sorts of annoying creatures such as Pseudo-Shadows and-" She sniffs and then says "Nature Energy?" Ryoko is outlined with a green grid for a few seconds, then a swirling event happens nearby. Ray Zenji emerges from the swirl and says "There couldn't be Senjustu users on Earth, perhaps one or two on Mars but nowhere near the level of Naruto or the Anidori Confederation." Ray then turns his head to Ryoko and says "Go back to the school, I'll investigate this one." Ryoko nods and turns around, walking back down the path as Ray walks towards a Cabin in the distance.

Ray hears something and pulls out a Mk-23 SOCOM with a Suppressor attached, holds out a knife by the grip and masks his chakra so it can't be noticed, he carefully walks through the sides of the walls intangible and notices one of Class 3-A on the couch, who looks up and is rather surprised at the intruder, Ray then says "Full of Nature energy, but doesnt have any Chakra circulatory system, probabl-" He is interupted by the almost unnoticeable flying 10 year old in a kicking stance coming straight at him, he ducks, fires off a shot into the girl's leg and rolls away, aiming the gun ahead, and the knife aimed at the other girl. The leg wound heals effortlessly and the girl says "That hurt y'know, lookin' to get killed so early in life?" Ray grins and says "Vampire-Shinou eh, I've lived about 30 years more then you however, non-linearly, but still 30 years more." The girl's eye twitches and she says "Explain Non-Linearly to me when you're dying on the floor begging for mercy." Ray sighs and holsters his gun and knife, the girl rushes at him preparing to strike with martial arts, Ray however doesn't fall for her feint and he drops, and sweeps his leg in a rapid and strong movement, knocking the girl off her feet, he then steps on her and holds her down with his weight and a lace of chakra on his foot, he looks down and says "Evangeline A.K. McDowell, known also as Dark Evangeal, so we meet again..." The girl squints her eyes then shrieks, rolling across the floor and getting up about two yards across the room pointing her finger and shouting "And where the hell have you been all these years!" Ray shrugs and says "Here and there, The Hundred Years war, The American Revolution, the US Civil War, The Trenches of World War One, and D-Day, also been in Nam' and modern battlefields such as Iraq, Afghanistan and several African countries." Evangeline sighs and says "You know your talking about over 500 years right?" Ray laughs and says "Yeah pretty much, it's been a long time since we took out THEM." Evangeline nods and says "What kind of a name is Bargle Boys anyway, what happened with the recent girl, Laura Kylani?" Ray replies, saying "Praetorian, First Lieutenant, Serial Number 01147ACD." Evangeline has a bit of a confused face on, Ray laughs slightly and says "I'd invite you to my Capital but you seem to stuck here for the moment." Evangeline then grids her teeth and says "You go off and build probably some small nation and I get stuck here for 10 years, how can that be fair?" Ray then takes a look at her with a serious face then says "When we met, I had already been Emperor for nearly 3 years in linear time, When I was your biological age, I was abducted and experimented on with genes beyond even your father's grasping, and also that gene manipulation with my own human genes unlocked an ancient blood seal that allowed me to develope, very interesting abilities. Let's just say the situation in Mars can be dealt with on a mere whim if I wanted to." Evangeline shakes her head and then says "Even for someone who could have the resources of half the galaxy couldn't do that so quickly." Ray laughs and says "How Ironic you mention half a galaxy, your expression of a joke is partially true, I have half the Milky Way galaxy in my domain, but also colonies in the other galaxies in the local group as well, it's like an Earth in the 1980's and the Soviet Union was a bunch of small independant nations no more stronger then Post-War Germany at the time, then America would be the only superpower, thats what the Galaxy is like, with my nation, the Kylandarian Empire being the superpower." Evangeline's eye twitches again and then she says "You can't be serious..." Ray then aims his pistol at the floor, and says "You obviously didin't catch the shot then." he fires the gun, which shoots a blue pulse of energy at the floor, causing a thermobaric reaction on the floor area he shot, igniting it. Ray then says "It's a good thing you're a Vampire-Shinsho Evangeline, or you'd have to amputate that leg of yours."

The other girl gets up, shivering and quivering perhaps for some unknown reason which Ray seems to know, Ray then sighs and says "I'm guessing you're powered by what Mundus Magicus calls Mana, and the amount you have in you is of horrible quality at that, I'm sure you'll be better off as a human being. Now according to my information, your name is Chachamaru, correct?" the girl nods and Ray grins. Suddenly Chachamaru is eveloped by a green grid for one second, then she feels strange afterwards, falling to the ground and feeling around her arms, as if it feels strange. Ray then says "Much more complicated then that pathetic sensor net one of 3-A's students built for you, Enjoy your humanity, Oh and you can thank me later." He forms a handsign as Evangeline shouts "Wait!". But he ignores her, swirling out of existance the same way Uchiha Madara did not long ago.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
